<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how easy you are to need by thediscontent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753787">how easy you are to need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediscontent/pseuds/thediscontent'>thediscontent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD/George, Gentle Sex, M/M, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), lowercase intentional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediscontent/pseuds/thediscontent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you aren’t quite right.” george tells him, a curious look on his face. “something is different.”</p><p>george vaguely recognizes the presence as godly, divine light seeping into his brain. </p><p>“i’m him.” the god replies, his fingertips birthing flowers of blue. “just a little less human.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how easy you are to need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in like 2 hours I'm so sorry ik its bad i just couldn't get dreamxd/george out of my lil pea brain. just wanted to take a break from the series (which this doesn’t fit into btw) i’ve been workin on, so i hope this isn’t to terrible LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george is sitting outside the borders of l’manburg when he comes, soul cracking apart by himself. </p><p> </p><p>his head is bowed between his knees, tears threatening to fall into the dirt as he thinks on his lover, locked away for his crimes. he’s been alone for weeks now, no one to wait to come home for, no one to gently hold him as he breaks. </p><p> </p><p>a wail climbs up his throat, as he digs his nails into his forearms, squeezing his eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>the air changes, the scent of honeysuckle wafting toward him and when he looks up, a creature floats before him, wings stretching out to fill the sky.</p><p> </p><p>a green hood flares around the creature’s body, carved golden and strangely known. a crown, spiked white and circling around his eyes, shines blinding around him.</p><p> </p><p>he looks familiar, george recognizing that he almost looks like dream, but his mask is different, and great spirals of life ring around his body as he levitates in midair. </p><p> </p><p>“dream?” george asks tearfully, but he knows something must be happening, either with him or the rest of the world, because dream isn’t able to levitate, nor does he have two sets of great white wings . “what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“hello george.” the creature replies kindly, and his voice is all wrong, a deep timbre unfamiliar to dream’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“you aren’t quite right.” george tells him, a curious look on his face. “something is different.”</p><p> </p><p>george vaguely recognizes the presence as godly, divine light seeping into his brain. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m him.” the god replies, his fingertips birthing flowers of blue. “just a little less human.” </p><p> </p><p>george ponders this for a moment, watching as the golden-haired being summons diamonds in the palms of his hands, pushing them into george’s pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“how much less human?” </p><p> </p><p>the god smiles, his teeth sharp and white like bone left in the light. “human enough to love you.” he answers, radiation spilling out of his mouth. “god enough to protect you.” </p><p> </p><p>the cicadas in the trees buzz as george grapples with the fact that a god just told him he loved him. he finds, very strangely, that it’s not so difficult to accept. </p><p> </p><p>“where did you come from?” george asks, and the being glimmers with happiness. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ve always been here.” the being responds pleasantly, floating around george as he tints the world around them shades of gold and blue. “just watching. we split apart long ago, separating to protect the land.”</p><p> </p><p>george hums, taking the jewels in his pockets out to admire in the sunshine, glinting like the ocean. “what are you doing here now?” </p><p> </p><p>the god whirls, black streaks coloring his aura as little spikes of blood-red mineral spike up from under the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>“you seemed sad,” he says, like a million voices condensed into one cacophony of distress. “i didn’t like it.” </p><p> </p><p>george falters, running his hands through the dirt around the spikes as he considers what the god says. his dream loved him, that much he knew to be true, but it was always possessive, dark and selfish. this version, in all his splendor, was almost innocent, protective, devoted to the pearl glow of george’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>“you came because i was sad?” george asks softly, almost unbelieving that someone could care about him like that. </p><p> </p><p>“yes.” the god answers simply, like it was nothing more than a breath of air. “because you were sad.” </p><p> </p><p>george looks out into the distance, saying nothing as the god hovers nervously around him, summoning more flowers to cradle george where he sits. </p><p> </p><p>“are you still sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“a little.” george says, and the god seems to crumple a little, the tips of his wings charring with some invisible flame. “it’s okay, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“but i don’t want you to be sad.” the god whines, and large piles of silver appear at his feet. “i want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>george looks upon the riches, unimpressed but somewhat pleased that the god desires his happiness. </p><p> </p><p>“please, george.” the god says, desperation in his voice. “tell me how to make you happy.</p><p> </p><p>george considers him for a while, watching the world flicker color and material and life around them, before he settles on something intangible. </p><p> </p><p>“what would you do for me?” george asks breathlessly, bathing in the adoration that colors the air.</p><p> </p><p>“anything.” the god answers easily, holding onto george’s wrists as he twirls him around. “i’d burn it all down,” the god continues. “i’d kill them all.” </p><p> </p><p>his hands multiply, wings beating through the air, stirring up thick clouds of dust, though the gusts are mysteriously directed so that they don’t hit george. </p><p> </p><p>the dream he knows had promised him the same once, had told him he’d kill for him if george only asked. his eyes had burned with a vengeance, pulling george close to his chest as he growled out claims in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>the god’s promise doesn't look the way a mortal’s would. it doesn’t scream ownership, nor ambition for more. it’s honest and faithful, with no lies or insecurity in his chorus. </p><p> </p><p>“can you take me home?” george requests, his heart yearning for the familiarity of his doorway. </p><p> </p><p>the deity nods his head uttering a happy “going home!” and when george blinks again, they’re standing in his bedroom. well, what used to be his and dream’s bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“oh-“ george gasps, unsteady until dream reaches out to hold him. “that was fast.” </p><p> </p><p>the god watches him relax as he leans against his chest, feeling a warm spark catch in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“can i stay with you?” dream asks gently, wrapping an arm around george’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>george looks up at him, mask unfamiliar but strangely comforting. it’s been so long since george had someone, so long since dream, the first dream, had been with him.</p><p> </p><p>“you can stay,” george mumbles, tucking his face into the warmth of the god’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>he hears dream rumble happily, pulling george so that they’re sat on the bed, george curled up in the god’s lap. dream shoves the bottom of his mask up, happily slotting their lips together when george pushes away, uncertainty and surprise evident on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“what’s wrong?” dream asks pitifully. “i thought you liked this.”</p><p> </p><p>george looks at the sad slump of the god’s shoulders, even his wings seeming to wilt at the perceived rejection. </p><p> </p><p>“i feel like i’m being unfaithful.” george confesses, pulling his hands back to his chest from where they gripped at dream’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“unfaithful?” the god asks, confused. “but you’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“but my dream-“</p><p> </p><p>“i’m your dream.” the god lows, his wings curling around him. “i’m him and you’re mine.” </p><p> </p><p>“but you’re…”george struggles, “you’re different. you aren’t the same man.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m not a man.” the god says, gold light shattering and reforming around his head.</p><p> </p><p>“exactly!” george sighs, catching fractals of sun in his hair. “you aren’t a man.”</p><p> </p><p> “i don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“what if he finds out and gets angry with me?” george whispers. “he’s prone to jealousy.”</p><p> </p><p>“jealous? of himself?” the god soothes, pressing gentle heartbeats into george’s chest. “but we are facets of each other.” </p><p> </p><p>“still.” george murmurs, but he’s quickly weakening to the honeysuckle love climbing up his body, filling him with adoration and hope. “what if he doesn’t agree?” </p><p> </p><p>“then i shall convince him otherwise.” </p><p> </p><p>george pauses, looking at the mask before him and yearning for more. </p><p> </p><p>“can i...see you?” george hesitantly asks, because he’s not altogether sure there is something to be seen under the mask. </p><p> </p><p>the god cocks his head to the side, confused. george motions at the mask, reaching up to tap at the hard surface. he looks down at george for a moment before sliding his hands over his face, porcelain surface dissolving into thin air. </p><p> </p><p>he looks the same as the other dream, same strong cheekbones, same confident jaw. his eyes are blue, though, as opposed to the amber he knows to be green. no thick scars mar his face, his nose straight and unbroken, lips perfectly shaped. golden hair spills down his shoulders, plaited with green gemstones, shining with glory. </p><p> </p><p>“is it okay?” he asks, concern in his sweet blue eyes. “am i okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes.” george giggles, tracing the line of the deity’s lips with his delicate fingers. “it’s okay, dream.” </p><p> </p><p>dream smiles, leaning forward to press their lips together, gentler than his dream ever would. </p><p> </p><p>dream’s wings wrap around him, creating a protective cradle in his lap. george settles there, holding onto his broad shoulders as he lets dream press his tongue into the back of george’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>the god eases george on his back like he’s made of glass, porcelain skin and briar bones. </p><p> </p><p>“in another life, you were mine before you were his.” the god breathes, gilding george’s skin with his fingertips. “and i cherished you.” </p><p> </p><p>george gasps when the god pulls up his shirt, pressing rubied kisses to his belly. his hands climb further, under his arms until his shirt is gone and his arms are trapped above his head. </p><p> </p><p>“you wanted for nothing.” the god whispers, golden hair falling low and long around them, a veil to keep them hidden from all darkness. “you had everything you could ever ask for.” </p><p> </p><p>“you were happy.” the being continues as he kisses a soft line up george’s throat. “and you loved me.” </p><p> </p><p>he presses george into the mattress, his strong hands pulling and taking until george lies naked underneath him. </p><p> </p><p>“can you do that again?” the god asks. “can you love me like that again?”</p><p> </p><p>george looks up to him with dewy eyes, examines his scarless face, his eyes humming with desire. he wraps his arms around the back of the god’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss, sucking on the sweetness of his bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t i already?” he murmurs into the god’s mouth, feeling the gentle smile he receives because of it.</p><p> </p><p>“i want to keep you.” the god tells him, splitting his thighs with a gentle push. “can i?”</p><p> </p><p>george smiles as the god rests his bare hips in between his legs. “you already told me yourself.” the world spins and crashes around them, but george only looks deep into the god’s eyes, starlight shining down on him. “i’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>the god, dream, whoever it is holding him, supernovas with joy, and george can feel it seep into his bones.  </p><p> </p><p>fingers, slick with oil slide into him, as dream shines above him, nipping at his collarbones. strong fingers curl, knuckles stretching him smoothly, as if they had no other purpose but bringing him pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>dream leans down, taking George's nipple into his mouth, flicking his hot tongue against it as his fingers pinch sweetly at the other. George moans desperately, crying out as dream bites down, softly rolling the nub between his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>george twitches as the fingers curl into his prostate, his thighs shaking as pleasure he’d never felt before blooms throughout him. </p><p> </p><p>when it’s almost too much, the fingers are gone, quickly replaced with something hot, pressing sweetly at him. </p><p> </p><p>“can i?” dream asks, holding george’s waist gently as he glides his cock between pale legs.</p><p> </p><p>“yes.” george breathes, eyes rolling back as the god slides into him, inch by inch, filling him until they toe the line of too much to bear. </p><p> </p><p>“you f-feel different from him.” george gasps as the god rocks into him, pleasure sparking up in his belly. the stretch is painless, but he can tell the god is bigger than his dream, filling him up in ways the other couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>“i was made for you, my love,” he whispers, voice like deep rivers, like mountains cut with time, moving like an earthquake, deep in the ocean.“i can change, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> no </em>, no, i feel-uh- i feel good.” george hurries, locking his ankles behind the god’s back, watching as he sees the outline of dream’s cock press through his belly. “you feel good.” </p><p> </p><p>“i just want to please you,” the deity groans, lifting george’s hips in his halcyon hands, threading ivy and jasmine through george’s hair. “i want to make you happy.” </p><p> </p><p>dream picks up the pace, steadily rolling his hips into him as george whines and shakes.</p><p> </p><p>“faster, dream, please-“ george pleads, and the gods leans down, kissing him hungrily. </p><p> </p><p>“you don’t need to beg, lamb.” dream comforts him, thrusting into george’s pliant body, angling his hips until george feels dream’s cock press into his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>golden threads fall from the ceiling, covering george’s skin and tangling in dream’s wings as george moans underneath the deity.</p><p> </p><p>radiant hands thread through george’s fingers, holding his hands down as dream fucks him harder into the mattress until every push of his hips has George whimpering. </p><p> </p><p>george falls across the line, flaring pleasure compounding as the god rubs incessantly against his prostate. fire burns high and fast in his belly, licking through him as dream looks him dead in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“cum for me, george.” the god beckons, blue firing hard, sapphire glistening with ancient belonging. george obeys, finishing with a breathless gasp and a flash of blinding white as dream whispers, “i love you.”</p><p> </p><p>lost in pleasure, george vaguely feels dream cum inside him, liquid heat spilling deep and hard.</p><p> </p><p>he pulls out, quickly wrapping george in the bed sheets as he curls around him, petting at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>george shivers in his arms, and dream frowns, kissing at the bare skin in the back of his long neck. </p><p> </p><p>“happy now?” dream asks softly, a gentle murmur mellowing george’s bones. </p><p> </p><p>george smiles gently, looking back to dream’s hopeful face, soft mouth kissed red. his eyes gleam like obsidian in the dark shade of the bedroom, and his hands grip at george’s body until no part of him goes untouched. </p><p> </p><p>“lamb?” dream calls again, his mouth crooking into something more concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“yes, dream.”george sleepily replies. “i’m happy now.”</p><p> </p><p>the god smiles cheerfully, nuzzling into the back of george’s neck as his arms wrap around george’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“can i keep you?” he asks again, his voice like silk, a tapestry smooth and detailed. “please?”</p><p> </p><p>george mumbles intelligibly, turning to tuck himself into dream’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>dream doesn’t sleep, he never does, but the entire night through, he watches over, protecting the one thing that really matters. he pulls george close, cozies him against his chest as he pulses with life, filling the world up again after the terrible emptiness. </p><p> </p><p>the god knows there is much work to be done to fix what the other facet of him had broken, but he knows george is a good start. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this used to be on anon, but not anymore lol. sorry for the lowercase or any other errors, I have a concussion rn so i wrote this on my phone :b oh also, what do y’all think about the pet name “lamb”? u can be honest dw</p><p>also twt: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/thediscontent_">is this</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>